


Take The Love Shot

by bbodes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbodes/pseuds/bbodes
Summary: KAI | HITMAN | SOULMATE TATTOOKai requires reason to kill.Though hitman is hardly the friendliest job on the market, he still has a heart.Most requests are your typical revenge stories: he fucked my girl, she shot my boyfriend, they robbed me of my fortune.Only those rotten enough to warrant the death sentence are lucky enough to be murdered by the most infamous hitman in the game.One request Kai hadn't had before, however, was a suicide plea.And that, folks, is how he met the girl living at Apartment 19.WARNING: This fic contains themes of suicide and depression. Infrequent swearing, also.





	Take The Love Shot

**Author's Note:**

> for claudia <3

Kai requires reason to kill.  
Though hitman is hardly the friendliest job on the market, he still has a heart.  
Most requests are your typical revenge stories: he fucked my girl, she shot my boyfriend, they robbed me of my fortune.  
Only those rotten enough to warrant the death sentence are lucky enough to be murdered by the most infamous hitman in the game.  
One request Kai hadn't had before, however, was a suicide plea.  
And that, folks, is how he met the girl living at Apartment 19.

'Any minute,' I think, pacing around my cell of an apartment.  
I planned this. I wanted— want this. But why do I still feel so worried?  
11:57 am.  
I set the time for 12 pm. Might as well get it over with during the day; wouldn't want to keep Mr Hitman up too late.  
God, what is wrong with me? Caring for a murderer's wellbeing.  
"Sensitive, " they called me. "Too nice for her own good." "She's friendly with everyone — too bad she can't get herself a boyfriend considering she doesn't even have a tattoo."  
You'd think a person being nice was natural, expected — common human decency. You're not just a good person to your supposed "soulmate." Though I may not be kind to myself half the time, I'm not about to let others dwell in the same pain I've been in for the past few years.  
I'm— the measly lock on the front door jiggles.  
He's here.

"You ought to get that fixed, anyone could easily break in here."  
Tall, handsome, dressed head to toe in black: trench coat, turtleneck, skinny jeans, boots.  
A joker, apparently, too.

I freeze. What am I supposed to do? Oh god. What am I doing? Do I even really want this? Was this a mistake? Should—  
"Everything alright?"  
He's standing right in front of me, seemingly staring into my soul with those deep brown eyes of his.  
"You smell nice..."  
Mr Handsome Hitman bursts out laughing.  
I just said that out loud.  
Why did I just say that out loud?  
"Thank you very much, " he steps back, extending a gloved hand. "I'm Kai."  
Hesitantly, I take it and shake lightly.  
"I'm... nobody."  
"Anonymity, I can respect that."  
He pulls out a small black notebook from his trench coat pocket, flips it open, and twiddles his pen before clicking it.  
"So, Anonymous, what can I do for you today?"  
"Kill someone?" Surely that's an obvious answer.  
"Thought so, " he scribbles something down. "Who would like me to kill?"  
"Me."  
Kai looks up, concerned. His arms lower, his shoulders sink.  
"What was that, sorry?"  
Breathe in.  
"I-I would like you to kill me."  
Breathe out.  
"Please."


End file.
